Psychic Reflection
Pathokinesis, commonly referred as Advanced Empathy,'' is the ability to manipulate the emotions of other beings. It is related to and can evolve from the power of Empathy. It has proved itself to be an extremely strong and versatile power. Variations There are two known types of Emotions Control: *Tap into a persons existing emotions and reflect it back on them while increasing their potency. *Tap into a persons existing emotions and increasing their potency while simultaneously manifesting and projecting new ones. *Use a power combination of Empathy and Astral Projection to project emotions into another being. Mental Attacks The first aspect of the power is to manipulate the level of intensity people feel all their existing emotions or to conjure and project new emotions onto person while altering their existing ones. With it, Phoebe can knock out/incapacitate someone or even kill them, by attacking their mind, causing it to flood with their reflected emotions, overloading the brain with memories. 'Notable Usage' Phoebe used it to incapacitate Neena, who was the most deadly and formidable foe, the Charmed Ones had ever faced.As witnessed in the season 9 episodes, The Charmed Offensive This was the first time she used the power on a magical being; a witch. In an alternate future of 2009, Phoebe used this ability to murder Cal Greene. As she used this power, they levitated, and little sparks and energy bolts emanated from her hands into Cal's head, killing him upon impact. As witnessed in the season 2 episodes, Morality Bites Limitations Phoebe needs to be near her target as her current method of using the power involves, holding her hands at each temple of another person's head, usually while she stands behind them, which is way close proximity with her opponent is required. Phoebe offsets this limitation by sneaking up on her opponents. Intensifying the emotions people feel can sometime affect Phoebe as she needs to feel the emotions that she is altering. Extremely levels of emotions will cause her to collapse, but remain conscious. Usage When activating this power, Phoebe often concentrate with little effort to tap and channel another's emotions. Phoebe manifest and channel this power through her hands. Depending on how potent she makes the emotions, the Psychic Blast she unleash is capable of killing or vanquishing - if not severely incapacitating - magical beings thought impossible to be defeated or destroyed. The effect these blast creates golden energy sparks that resembles Blue Lightning Bolts when used on a human, and Gold Lightning Bolts when used on a witch. As shown by Phoebe, who quickly learned to master and use her power effectively, this extremely formidable power is actually easy to use and control. Simulating Pathokinesis This is a unique display of power combination which will mimic Pathokinesis. A witch blessed/cursed with the power of Empathy can use her natural power of Astral Projection to project emotions into another being. Notable Example *In 2001, Prue destroyed a thought-unstoppable demon named Vinceres by projecting herself into his body and forcing him to feel all of the emotions that she was experiencing. The emotional baggage overwhelmed him and tore him apart.''As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Primrose Empath". Notes * So far, Phoebe has never used her Pathokinesis on demons. Only on humans and witches. * Pathokinesis is referred to as 'Advanced Empathy' by fans. * Phoebe's Pathokinesis power was revealed to be truly potent. While she could not vanquish Neena with her power, she was still able to incapacitate her long enough for her and her sisters to recite a spell. However, using this power caused Phoebe to collapse, overwhelmed by the emotion, but unlike Neena, she managed to stay conscious. * Pathokinesis acts in a similar way like Rage Projection and Fear Amplification. * Besides their own emotions, the advanced form of this power can make a killer feel the pain of his victims. Furies have been known to do something similar. * Phoebe is the only known person to possess Pathokinesis. However, when Prue incorrectly received the power of empathy, she was able to manipulate it to her advantage by getting her astral form to possess the demon Vinceres and killing him by forcing him to feel the weight of the world's emotions. * Phoebe has also been shown displaying this power in an advert and on a Charmed Comic cover. The first was a promotional advert for the comics and the second was on the actually comic where she gained the power. Users *Phoebe Halliwell *Prue Halliwell (Temporarily) See Also *Empathy *Emotions References Category:Powers